


Crushing on an alley rat

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Gon is some kind of students, Killua is in a child gang, M/M, Smooching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: Gon is really trying to do his homework,But the cute boy who normally hangs around hasn't been here yet,And he's a little worried.





	1. Chapter 1

Everytime Gon went to the library to do homework, which was getting more and more common, he hoped.

He hoped that when he would look up, sitting at a desk or a table or on one of those sort of couch things, would be that boy, smelling like cigarettes and bad attitude.

Killua.

Gon’s hand scrawled the name onto his notes.

He look down at the paper.

He paused.

Then scratched the name out.

Then he almost wrote it again, but stopped as his pen scratched out most of a K.

He furrowed his brow at it.

He licked his lips and tried his best to focus.

He couldn’t. 

He only managed to add a few choppy words to his loose leaf.

He dropped his pen and smeared his hands over his face.

His face shifted and slid under his hand, but his thoughts got no closer to the collapse of Rome.

He sighed and collapsed into the back of the chair, his shoulder blades on top of it and his face almost pointed behind him.

9th grade was tough enough without a crush that crawled inside your chest and messed everything into a confused heap of warmth.

Gon let out a deep breath.

…

He slid his chair out from under the table and stood up.

He hoped some cold water would help.

As he walked from one end of the library to the other, Gon could see the darkening sky.

It must have been getting close to eight.

Normally Killua would have dropped by at some point earlier.

It was probably nothing to worry about.

Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua coiled up his body, twisting his ankles, his hips and his spine, turning almost around to face the other kid with his feet still planted.

Then he whipped around, aluminum bat whizzing behind him and slamming into boy’s skull.

There was a horrid crack on contact.

Then a second horrid crack as the other side of boy’s now lopsided skull mashed against the pipe on the alley wall closest to him.

The pipe bent and caved, and the boy slumped to the ground.

Killua closed his eyes and swallowed, dropping the dented bat and then to his knees.

He wobbled on his knees and let out four panting, agonized breaths.

Then he fell forward onto his face.

The gash along his knee stung like it was full of bees and the million and two bruises and scrapes on his body decided now was a good time to pipe up.

Killua screwed his eyes shut.

If there was a square inch of his body that didn’t hurt, he couldn’t find it.

He let out a slow, pained wheeze.

The street light flickered on at the edges of Killua’s vision.

His brain started to blur.

Must be getting late.

Just a few…

Killua bolted upright.

Gon.


	3. Chapter 3

Gon smeared two handfuls of slightly green sink water into his face.

It tasted and smelled like sickly lemon cleaning fluid.

He shook his head back and forth, sending his hair flailing behind him and a small spray of water in front of him.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

He thought about Killua mouthing out the words he read as he read them, struggling over longer, more complex sentences.

He’d asked if Killua wanted help.

He’d looked at him like the thought had never even occurred to him.

Meaning he was self taught.

Gon dunked his face into the water.

The acrid smell of lemon and the tiny bits of dirt and dust in the water ate his senses whole.

_Rome._

The creation of a professional military increased upkeep costs, and Killua taught himself to read.

How amazing is that?

 

The gash on his leg forced Killua to half-limp half-hop as quickly as he could towards the library.

It wasn’t too far, only two or three miles.

The steady, melodic dripping of his blood on the cement behind him was a constant reminder to keep moving.

He thought about Gon’s face when he was really concentrating and how his lips would curl down into a pout and how whenever he caught Killua staring he would just smile ear to ear and he looked so beautiful.

Killua limped faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon came back to his table.

He had failed to shake Killua from his thoughts but in few minutes he would give up on studying altogether.

He looked up from his practically blank textbook and there he was.

Pale skin bruised to brown and black, staring at him with one eye swollen shut.

Killua.

Gon knocked over his chair and leaped over the table.

“Killua!” he screamed without meaning to.

Killua ached all over, but there were gentle hands on his.

He felt a million concerned questions washed over him.

He couldn’t help it.

He cried.

A short, four legged shamble into a minivan later and the boys were on a car ride to Gon’s home.

Gon never let go of Killua; he held him tight to his chest.

Killua never stopped sobbing.

Even when Gon’s aunt tucked him gently into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Killua awoke the next day to a gentle tapping on ‘his’ door.

“Come in,” he said with a knee jerk response he didn’t know was there.

The sun was streaming in through the apartment window.

Killua could smell something delicious he didn’t have a word for.

The smell flooded ‘his’ room and Gon pushed open the door.

“Mito made some stew. She wants to know if you feel up to coming down for some,” he said.

Killua slid up the bed so his back on the headboard.

His body felt like it was made of blisters and ow.

He slid a hand under the covers.

He found a neatly tied bandage around his thigh.

Killua shook his head.

“No, I don’t think I can walk,” he said.

Gon hummed, nodded, and then door closed behind him.

Killua was alone with his various flavors of agony.

There was a pigeon pecking at his window.

Killua thought about the crunch of the skull he’d caved in.

He shook his head.

Not now.

He thought about the fingerprints on the bat he’d used.

His hands had sores on the inside of his knuckles from where it had rubbed his skin.

The pigeon had flown off at some point.

The police would ask around and The Rats would flip on him.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

It was probably too good to be true that he could dodge charges until he went to school.

Another knock came from the door.

“Come in.”

Gon pushed in again.

He held in his hands a tray, and on the tray was a large blue ceramic bowl, a banana and a tall glass of water.

Gon smiled ear to ear.

It was all Killua could do not to cry again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was delicious, Killua’s nose hadn’t lied to him.

The soup was spicy, tangy and rich, but not so rich it was overwhelming.

The banana added a nice soothing flavor after the powerhouse of a soup.

Killua drank greedily from the tall glass before setting it back down on the tray.

Gon watched him with a small, fond smile on his face.

Killua gave him a half-hearted, nervous smile back.

Then he shook himself.

“Killua,” he heard Gon say from his cross legged seat in the middle of the floor. “What happened?”

Killua winced, he knew this was coming.

He sealed  his lips.

“I just want to know if you’re in trouble. Or if someone is hurting you.”

Gon’s voice had an unexpected edge in his second statement.

Killua swallowed.

He’d noticed Gon’s arms, and the stringy muscles that hid under his shirt, but never like this.

Never in a way that made him worry about what they could do.

Gon couldn’t be much older than him, maybe fourteen, but he looked much stronger.

Killua cleared his throat.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” he said.

“I am. I want to help,” Gon’s voice had such an intense edge to it.

Killua swallowed again and blinked, wet and heavy.

“You can’t.”

Gon didn’t smile.

“Yes. I can. Tell what’s wrong.”

Killua swallowed again, an angry, wet prickling at the edges of his eyes.

“I murdered someone,” he whispered, angry and anything but quiet. “I caved in this kids skull, I hit him again and again, just because I had to.”

“Fuck” He said, tears and fear reaching his voice.

“Maybe I don’t have to, maybe I shouldn’t. I mean, they said we did but maybe we might not. They said they were encroaching in on our turf so we had to do them, but…”

“Fuck! I killed someone, is that what you wanted to hear?”

Killua had screamed without meaning to.

Gon’s eyes were soft.

“What? Don’t look at me like that!”

Gon reached out a hand and wrapped it around Killua’s arm.

“What are you doing? Get off!”

He shoved a hand in Gon’s face, straining his angry muscles.

Gon just tugged closer.

“Gon, get off! I’m serious! Let go!”

He slapped Gon across the face and the boy didn’t pause.

He pulled Killua into an airtight hug

“Gon, let go! Please!”

Killua’s body shook with a sob.

“Please!” He shrieked again, in more a cry than a word.

Gon held tight, and kissed Killua on his forehead.

He whispered into Killua’s skull.

“I’m sorry.”


	7. Prologue

Gon his room as quietly as he could behind him.

His mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, chewing her finger nervously.

“How is he?” she asked.

“He’s better. Thank you for cooking aunt Mito.” said Gon.

His tone was empty.

Mito smiled, soft and relieved.

“I need to talk to Ging.” Gon said, tone weighted with something Mito didn’t like.

She nodded anyway.

“I’ll get my phone.”


	8. Prologue p2

“Hi, is this Ging?”

Gon was sitting alone in the living room.

“Yeah, this is your son.”

The lights were turned off, and only the barest hints of Gon’s face could made out in the moonlight.

“I need a favor from you.”


End file.
